


Watching

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy, TIME FOR PAIN IN THE TIME TRAVEL BUCKET, Time Travel, aaaahhhhh, post chapter 100 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Some time for time travel. Kaya is saved by an organization that can Time travel and in turn she is also a time traveler. This is a birthday present to a dear friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaya’s chest hurt more than any other episode. She reached for Zeno, his presence made the hurt lessen for some reason. Then the world turned gray. A man walked into the house. “Who?” She was weak.“Kaya, how would you like to live,” the man offered. She was surprised, “Yes! But how?”“We are watchers and would like to add you to our ranks.”“Zeno?”“He is an anomaly. We can make him believe you died. Now come,” the man reached a vile of grey liquid out. That was the moment that changed everything.  
It was so confusing. Kaya knew. She knew her death and her relationship with this man. He was too old to be a child but he talked and acted like one. Of course, she couldn’t talk. She was the one who taught him that. Watching him fight for this princess Yona, it was magnificent. Kaya’s heart beat a little faster when his scales came out. She looked down at the small gem. Time travel was tricky. She was chosen because she had “died”. No one would miss her. It didn’t take much to quickly replace her with a dead replica. Her partner just froze time and drug her to their base of operations. Leaving her husband to believe the disease that was so easily cured by her organization, had taken her from him. Kaya looked at the rainbow colored crystal that allowed her to view the entirety of Zeno’s life, but she didn’t want to go further than the era of Princess Yona. She couldn’t bare to see him lonely, again. Closing her eyes, she clutched the small trinket and she was in another time. Near Hiryuu castle, everything and everywhere bloomed with life. Kaya stepped with energy that was impossible when she was sick. She found who she was searching for. A boy with golden hair that would find her in the woods seventy years from now. But at the moment he was carrying a rather large bag looking urgent. Murmurs rushed through the court yard, “Lord ouryuu this and Lord Ouryuu that.” A smile forced her way onto her lips. He was so cute. She noticed his hands slipping and she unthinkingly ran to him and tried to catch it. “Oh! Um, thanks miss,” Zeno smiled gratefully. He was like the sun, Kaya’s smile returned, “No problem. See you later.” And she left. Ugh stupid stupid. Hopefully, he would just forget about her. He would think that the girl he met that day would have grown up and had no relation to his Kaya that he would meet in the woods.She turned into an alleyway and ran into Princess Yona’s time. “Ugh, great going Kaya,” she chastised herself, “Number one rule. Observe, don’t interfere. We are watchers.” She looked around, she was in a forest. Two loud screams pierced through the air, and she sees a large man grab a branch stopping a deadly landing. A loud flump signaled to Kaya that he had landed. Upon closer inspection it was the infamous Princess Yona and her future husband, Hak. Yona had hit her head and a large welt was swelling up. Hak was covered in wounds from head to toe. He looked close to death. Kaya sighed. Then her eyes went wide. If she was here, then Zeno wasn’t far behind. Kaya had to get out of here. Her kimono wasn’t sewn for running. She tripped and took a slow breath. A gentle squeeze of her trinket and she was back watching Zeno take down the Kai army, protecting his precious princess. Then Lei showed himself. “Still watching your knight in shining armor,” Lei’s voice made her jump. Kaya frowned, “That’s all I can do.” Lei chuckled, “Gosh save a girl’s life and she’s still fixated on a man she can’t have.” Kaya whipped around, “He’s my husband!” Lei rolled his eyes, “He thinks your dead, Genius.” Kaya shook her head, “I-” Stalking off, Lei shook his head, “Hopeless.” And he disappeared. Kaya had seen this scene a hundred times. They all hugged him. She wanted to hug him, but all she could do was watch.  
It was night and the members of the group trickled into their tents. Zeno was always last for some reason. Kaya watched from a near by tree. “Who’s there,” Zeno called out, “Do you mean Zeno’s friends harm?”Zeno stepped in her general direction, “Seiryuu saw you. You can’t hide.”Kaya frowned and instinctively reached for her necklace, unfortunately her clumsiness took over and she slipped and fell right on Zeno. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry,” Kaya went off into a ramble, dusting his clothes off. Not even noticing Zeno was stunned for the first time in a long time. “Kaya?” She could lie. The Kaya he knew had long died in that hut. Then he shook his head, “Sorry, you look like someone Zeno knew.” “Oh really,” Kaya said. A smile full of nostalgia over took his features. It took all of her willpower not to hug him. “So what were you doing in the tree miss?” Kaya took a step back, “Oh! Sorry! I was… lost! I was trying to get my bearings when I saw your campfire. Sorry to disturb you!” Zeno nodded, “Fair enough!” “Well it was nice to meet you, sir,” Kaya started to walk off. “Bye miss,” She heard him call out. That was close. Kaya shook her head. She ached to tell him, but the rules simply wouldn’t allow it.


	2. Nadai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya Time travel AU

Kaya sighed. Boredom. That's what the definition of her state of mind was. Watching Jeaha run around Shisen looking for "entertainment" was boring, Kaya turned trying not to stay in one spot and make it obvious she was a harmless stalker, plus it was dangerous to be out alone. It was on the cusp of dusk and he wanted to make sure Zeno's risk taker brother would be alright. Even if she could intervene directly, she could influence people to help. Being a petite young woman had its advantages.   
Kaya had run into Jeaha once before. He was younger and slipped on a branch and landed in his human leg. Kaya had wrapped it up and pointed him in the direction of Awa. Of course, from Kaya's point of view that had been a few days ago. Time travel skewed with her perception of age.   
She turned and accidentally kicked a small box and a wounded yelp came out from it.   
Kaya jumped and crept over to see what was in it. A small puppy, starving and looking like it had the mange. She couldn't tell the color of its coat because there wasn't much on it.   
It's teeth was barred and ready to attack. Kaya made slow, small movements. She slipped her hand down into her bag that always hung off her shoulder. Finding the small piece of meat left over from dinner, she held out the small chunk to the puppy. It was barely bigger than her hand. The puppy sniffed at the piece of meat and quickly gobbled it up. She held out her hand and it sniffed it her hand. Making a silent prayer that it wouldn't try to eat her hand next, she petted the small animals head. It nuzzled up to her and Kaya slowly picked it up.   
She took a small towel and wrapped the puppy in it to try and give it some warmth. Kaya's mind flashed to the time she saw a couple of time travelers having pets so animals were okay to mess with she guessed. Her mind flashed to a small girlshe had met that loved dogs.   
Kaya smiled and turned the small dog over and saw that it had fleas running across its small belly.   
Sighing in frustration, "Who would leave you out like this?! Hmmm you're a girl! I'll call you Airi, after my dog loving friend."   
The puppy didn't seem to like being on its back and tried to roll back over. Kaya complied with Airi's efforts and slowly put her in the bag.  
Kaya was wondering around looking for a medicine store for Airi's wounds when she heard the most blood curdling scream. Kaya sprinted towards the noise and found Jeaha laying on the ground looking like he was in pain. She ran to his side and the look on his face said it all.  
Nadai.   
Kaya got up and ran to the nearest person she saw, "Sir! My brother-in-law! He's taken something please help!"   
The man looked at Jeaha and gave a snort, "You better hope heaven has mercy on his soul."   
"Sir! Please!"   
The man stalked off and she tried to get others help until she heard Zeno and Kija running to his aid.   
"Rykoryuu!"   
"Jeaha, what happened?!"   
Kaya hid in an alleyway, relieved that someone who cared came for him. She followed them to their inn and they carried him in.   
Kaya sighed and sat on the step. She took Airi out and petted the weak animal.   
Was everything here sick?   
"What did you do to that dog," a very angry voice said behind her.   
A young man, Yun is what they called him and Yona was standing behind her.   
Yona shook her head, "Can't you see she did nothing to the dog Yun! It's obviously hurt!"   
Yun scoffed, "Obviously starving!"   
Kaya huffed, "I found her a little while ago when I ran across your screaming friend."   
Both their faces fell.   
Kaya turned to face them more comfortably, "Is he going to be okay? I tried to get help but the people seem heartless here."   
Yun smiled, "You're from out of town also?"  
Kaya nodded.  
Yona sighed, "Jeaha will be fine. He's strong."   
Yun rolled his eyes, "and stubborn."  
Kaya looked down at Airi, she was pitiful. Shaking and terrified.   
Yun held his hand out, "Let me see it."   
"Her," Kaya corrected.   
Yona smiled, "Don't worry. Yun's the best doctor."  
Yun got out some cream and put it in a small glass bottle and got out some bandages, "Wrap her up and put this on her skin. Change it every day. That'll disinfect the skin and she'll pull through. Feed her, but over feeding her won't help her get her strength back."   
Kaya laughed, "Yes, thank you so much! And I'm relieved that your friend is going to be okay."   
Kaya jumped up and ran off, so grateful for the pretty boy genius.


End file.
